1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration-type (or shaking-type) screening machine for screening or sieving or classifying loose materials such as, for example, crushed stones typified by limestone, sandstone, basalt, andesite and silica or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there is known a vibration-type or shaking-type screening machine in which a sieve mesh is combined with lateral shrouds or side plates in the form of an integrally assembly which undergoes vibration for screening the loaded raw materials. However, the conventional vibration-type screening machine suffers drawbacks that lots of time is taken for the raw material to pass through the sieve mesh and that the screening or classifying efficiency is very low.